Midnight Moon
by Butterfly-TeddyBear
Summary: It's about two vampires who used to be lovers and the girl found out that he was cheating on her. They became immortal enemies and she kills him in the end. It's a very good story.


**Midnight Moon**

**On Halloween night, when the clock struck midnight, a young girl in a white flowing dress entered the haunted graveyard.**

**Out from behind a grave appeared a young man, pale and had long white fangs gleaming in the moonlight.**

"**You shouldn't have come tonight Felicia." he said.**

"**I came for you my love, to accept my fate and become one like you." Felicia replied.**

"**As you wish milady. Then we can be together in peace." said the man.**

**With a long graceful stride, the young vampire moved towards the fair white princess. She exposed her neck to him and he carefully sinks his teeth into her flesh. The princess is now one of them. A vampire and a lover.**

**Felicia walked through the park remembering what had happened to her. Although it was over three-hundred years ago that it happened, it seemed like it was only yesterday.**

**Coming back to reality, she notices that another aura is present and it's not hers. She comes to a halt and looks up to find Godsfend standing there in front of her. Godsfend is the one who turned her into what she is now. A vampire. Back then she loved him with her weak teenage, mortal heart and now they were immortal enemies. Their relationship changed over the three-hundred years that she's been a vampire.**

**She remembers the day clearly. She was going on her usual stroll through the forest. She had been thinking about Godsfend of course when she came upon the clearing. In the clearing stood Godsfend, but he wasn't alone. He was talking to another girl. A girl that was much prettier than her. She could hear Godsfend talking to the girl, telling her that she wouldn't ever die if she became a vampire. The same exact words that he had once told her.**

**Anger burned deep within her heart. She screamed and turned around, running the other way. Tears were streaming down her face. She loved him and he had betrayed her. She had sacrificed her mortal life to be with him. She had given up her family and friends for him. He betrayed her and it hurt.**

**When she got to the edge of the forest she slowed down, she fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands and cried her heart out. She thought he had loved her and only her but obviously not. She seen him there in the clearing with that other mortal girl.**

**She got up off of her knees and walked back to where she lived, in a lone house by a lake. No body knew the house even existed. If mortals passed by they would only see an old run down shack, but it wasn't, it was really a grand mansion. With a spiraling stairway, an entrance hall, and everything a mansions supposed to have.**

**This is the exact house she woke up in the morning after she had been in the graveyard. Felicia paced around the room, wondering what she was going to do. What would she say to him if he showed up? What would she do without him in her life? How could she go on living like this? She knew the answer and that was to follow her heart.**

**That night Felicia gave up on Godsfend. She erased any memories she had of him and now he was only her immortal enemy. She wanted revenge on him. Someday she would get it. Someday.**

**Felicia woke up the next morning just at sunrise. She thought she heard a knock on her door. Who could that be? She thought. She swung her feet off the side of the bed and put on her robe. She glided towards the doorway, it seemed as if her feet didn't even touch the ground and she opened the door. The smile that was on her face, faded and was no longer, Godsfend had paid her a visit. He left a black rose with a black satin ribbon tied to it's stem on her doorstep.**

**She recalled three-hundred years ago, the night at the graveyard, that he handed her a black rose exactly like this. She hated him even more for it now, for making her remember things she no longer wants to remember and for betraying her.**

**When she was still a mortal girl people had teased her and made fun of her. The few friends she had were like her, alone and her parents were always gone somewhere else, leaving her alone to do whatever she wanted. That's when Godsfend found her and took advantage of her. Luring her into a trap and she fell for it, head over heels.**

**She had loved him then, but now she hated him. Why did he leave the same black rose on her doorstep? She wanted an answer. She opened the door and stepped into the sunlight. In all the fairy tail myths they say that vampires die from the sun but in real life they don't, it may hurt their eyes a little that's it, no death involved.**

**She dug deep within her mind and located the spot that Godsfend was at. Concentrating and closing her eyes, she could feel herself transport to that location.**

**Opening her eyes, she looked around. This place was so unfamiliar. Never before had she been here. Was this another trap? She thought. Behind her there were footsteps, quiet footsteps that only another vampire could make. Slowly turning around, she looked into the eyes of Godsfend. His eyes were pure black and full of cold, dark, evil hatred. This wasn't the Godsfend she used to know. Instead of the loving, kind and caring Godsfend, here stood one that she didn't know at all, he had changed and she wondered why.**

"**Hello Felicia. How are you?" Godsfend asked.**

"**Just fine thank you very much." Felicia replied, with a hint of anger and hurt in her voice. Why all of a sudden did he want to talk to her when he had that other girl to be with? She thought.**

"**Oh, I'm fine indeed. I'm doing great actually, I met another girl. A mortal girl and I no longer have any need for you. She'll do much better than you ever could." Godsfend said.**

"**You mean the girl that you were with in the clearing of the forest last night Godsfend. That girl. Huh. I thought you loved me. I thought I was the only girl you ever wanted, but I guess I wasn't good enough for you. Now that you have her, I'm just another girl in your life that you used and tossed aside, like a child's broken toy. How could you betray me like that? How could you?" Felicia cried. The tears were streaming down her face and anger pouring out in her voice. "You promised me that I was the only girl you would ever be with and I was stupid enough to believe you. How can anyone be so cruel?"**

"**It's what I do for a living deary. I meet other girls and bring them into the vampire world so there will be more of us vampires around. You were a stupid, weak mortal girl that loved me and thought I loved you back. You trusted me with your life and look where it's gotten you. Don't you remember your busy little mortal parents telling you not to trust a stranger?" yelled Godsfend.**

**That was it, she had enough of his bull shit talk. She lunged at him with her powers, catching him off guard and causing him to fall backwards into the wall. Vases and portraits from the shelves fell onto the floor, shattering into a million little pieces. With all her strength, she held him there, pinned to the wall.**

**While she kept her powers concentrated on keeping him still, she slowly walked towards him. Her black dress and her cape billowed out behind her.**

"**Why did you leave me Godsfend?" she screamed, still holding him with her powers. She sent another wave of power at him. He flew onto the floor and didn't move. She had become stronger than him over the years and she refused to lose to him.**

**Felicia bared her fangs at him and went to his side, where she kneeled down and sunk her teeth into his neck, drawing out the sweet vampire blood. She sucked his blood into her mouth until she felt him go weak, only then did she withdraw her fangs from him. **

**Slowly Godsfend got up. He knew he had lost and he knew that she had become even more stronger now due to his vampire blood, but he didn't care, he was alive. Weakly he stumbled to the door and disappeared into the night.**

**Felicia made sure that he was gone before she decided to go back to her house. She stepped out the door and indeed it was night. The air was cold but she didn't mind, she needed the walk home to cool herself off and to let the vampire blood settle within her. She felt even more powerful now that she had his blood running through her veins. Now she was undefeatable, no body dare challenge her for they will lose.**

**Once Felicia got home, she went to take a hot, relaxing shower. As she undressed she thought about the fight. Not too long ago Godsfend had been stronger than her, what made her stronger than him all of a sudden tonight when the fight started. Was it her anger or was it the fact that he had been giving away his blood to others to make them like him?**

**The steaming hot water ran all over her body and drenched her already black hair, making it appear blacker than ever. It felt so good to be able to stand there under the hot water, with nothing to worry about, she thought. **

**Reaching her hand out, she turned off the water, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. Daintily she stepped out of the shower so she didn't slip and fall. As she went to the door, she stopped to look into the mirror. She looked almost invisible now. The thing with vampires was that when they looked at themselves in the mirror their reflection slowly disappeared, but in real life they were still fully visible. She could still see the blood red lipstick's faint outline on her lips, her black eyes, and her black hair. It was nothing but a mere outline or shadow.**

**Turning away from the mirror she walked to her room and picked out a pure black outfit for herself. A long black dress, much like the white one she wore to the graveyard, only black and a matching black cape to go with it. It was perfect.**

**To take up some of her time, she painted her long fingernails and her toenails black to match her outfit. She loved the color black. It seemed to fit her perfectly.**

**Why has Godsfend met me here in the park? She wondered. He was still standing there before her, staring at her with his long, cold, hateful black gaze.**

"**Why have you come here Godsfend?" Felicia asked, hot with anger.**

"**To remind you that you still owe me for making you an immortal vampire." Godsfend replied.**

"**I don't owe you anything. You're the bastard who offered it to me. I was stupid enough to take that offer." burst Felicia.**


End file.
